


Smile For The Camera

by Josie_Lynn



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Josie_Lynn
Summary: Dan and Danny go to get holiday pictures taken. It goes exactly the way they thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written as a holiday gift on my tumblr, so now, after a month, i'm finally posting it here. enjoy!

“Danny!” Dan called from the living room. He tugged on the sleeves of his grey patched sweater and rocked on his heels.

“Yes, Leigh?” Danny glided out, wearing his Santa hat and the blue Star Of David sweater Dan brought for him earlier that week. But, as expected, he wasn't wearing pants.

“Goddammit, Sexbang, go find your pants and get ready to go. We have an appointment at 5 and I don't want another mishap like we had for  _ last year's  _ photos.” Dan immediately had a flashback to last December and how Danny nearly got them banned from the mall for removing his pants. His claim was that he was “trying to impress the MILF in Children's Place”.

“It's not my fault I didn't know she had a baby with her.” Danny complained.

“She had a stroller!”

“I thought it was for decoration!”

“Danny, we were at a mall. Why would….” Dan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He checked his phone. They had an hour to get down to the mall for these photos and he didn't have time to argue with Danny. “Fuck it, just go put your damn pants on. If you aren't in the car in the next 5 minutes, I'm taking the pictures with Ninja Brian with me.” 

In a puff of smoke, Ninja Brian was standing between the two in his own Christmas sweater. He looked between the two and glided over to Dan, running his hand down his cheek. Dan frowned and pushed Brian away.

“4 minutes, Sexbang!” Dan exclaimed as he walked out the house, Ninja Brian following closely behind.

* * *

Danny fidgeted in his seat as they waited for their turn. They had arrived half an hour early and Dan wasn't letting Danny leave. Promises of cuddles and handjobs after photos was the only thing keeping Danny put.

That, and the cute girl sitting across from the two.

They hadn't looked up at Danny since they came in. They had glanced at the two and Danny knew instantly that he wanted to bone them.

“No,” Dan whispered to him when he noticed Danny staring over at them again.

“But Leigh,” Danny began before he was stopped again.

“Daniel Sexbang, if you even try to leave, I will get Ninja Brian to punish you.” Once again, a puff of smoke clouded around them and Ninja Brian stood in front of them.

“Ninja Brian, go away!” Danny shooed him. Ninja Brian shook his head and sat across from them. Right next to the cute girl.

She looked up from her phone and over at Brian, who gave her a death glare.

“Cool outfit.” She spoke. Danny didn't think he could fall any deeper in love with her, but boy was he wrong.

Ninja Brian put his hand over his chest as if shocked, before nodding his head and giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at him and giggled, a beautiful sound.

Danny was lovestruck.

“Phillips?” The receptionist called. The girl stood up and walked over to the lady, stopping to look back at Danny and wink. Danny's heart nearly skipped a beat.

“Leigh, she  _ winked _ at me,” Danny grabbed onto Dan's arm and shook him back and forth. Dan slapped his hands away.

“That doesn't mean you go after her.” Danny frowned and watched as Phillips chatted with the receptionist. What she could be talking about, he doesn't know.

“Alright, later.” Phillips patted the desk and waved to the receptionist and walked to the exit. They looked back at Dan this time and winked at him. Danny was ready to throw a fit before Phillips blew a kiss his way.

_ Oh, now he was going after her. _

Danny signaled Ninja Brian, who glared at him. Danny nodded towards Dan and he could tell Ninja Brian was smiling under his mask. The way his eyes scrunched up said it all.

Ninja Brian walked over to Dan and, without warning, sat on his lap.

“Ninja Brian!” Dan exclaimed before Ninja Brian lifted up his mask and kissed Dan.

Danny wasn't quite expecting that, but with Dan distracted, Danny snuck out of the store and went on a search for the mysterious Phillips.

The mall was crowded today, and it just aided in Danny’s annoyance. He pushed through crowds and angry children who were not happy to see him. He even ran into the MILF from last year, who pulled her children close and gave him a glare that could rival Ninja Brian’s.

He huffed and sat down a bench, head in his hands. He just wanted to find Phillips.

“Yo! Menorah boy,” A voice called out to him. Dan looked up and nearly choked.

There, in all her glory, was Phillips.

“Judging by how quickly you left that store after me, I assume you're looking for me?” She smirked. She cocked her hip and a playful smirk played on her lips. Danny almost forgot how to speak. He cleared his throat and stood up, fists on his hips in a triumphant pose.

“My name is Danny Sexbang and I've searched this entire complex to find you, beautiful and mysterious Phillips, to tell you of my love for you,” Danny had knelt down on one knee in front of her. Because of this, they were generating a crowd of people who were possibly expecting a proposal of some kind.

Phillips looked around them and shook her head at the crowd. “Listen, Sexbang, you just met me,” She said, putting her hand on his shoulder and pulling him up, “There is no way you're already in love with me.”

“But-” Danny began before Phillips cut him off.

“You're sweet, but I'm just a huge flirt. You and your clone back there are cute, and I found no harm in flirting,” she said with a shrug. Danny frowned and lowered his head in defeat.

“Oh….so you didn't want to bang,” Danny spoke in a defeated tone. Phillips laughed at him and clutched his chin with their hand, lifting his head up. 

“Listen dude, you've got so many things to do that shouldn't involve me.” Phillips nodded their head over to the side and there, with Ninja Brian trailing behind him, was Dan.

And he looked  _ pissed. _

_ “ _ Goddammit, Sexbang!” He yelled. The crowd that originally formed for the possible proposal had returned, this time expecting to see a brawl between the two men who looked insanely identical and the ninja.

“Leigh! Hi!” Danny smiled at him. Phillips chuckled from beside him. Danny couldn't fight the blush.

“Sexbang, I have been looking for you for the past half hour. We missed our appointment, and you have no idea how much convincing it took for them to even  _ consider _ taking our pictures!” Dan pouted, pushing Ninja Brian away as he rubbed his face against Dan's shoulder.

“Leigh, I'm sorry,” Danny began before Phillips stopped them.

“I can take the pictures for you guys.” They shrugged.

“What?” Dan and Danny said in unison.

“I do work there, I just came through to talk about my vacation with the receptionist, since she couldn't leave work to see me.”

“Oh my god, you can get our holiday pictures taken?” Dan was ecstatic, Danny could tell by the way his eyes brightened.

“Yeah, no problem. I'll even do them on the house, under one condition though,” Phillips looked between Dan and Danny with a devilish smirk.

“A….a condition?” Dan asked, fear evident in his voice.

* * *

 

Phillips stood behind the camera, Ninja Brian closely beside her. Surprisingly, her condition didn't involve Dan and Danny in the slightest.

She just wanted to dress like Ninja Brian.

“Move a little closer, guys,” Phillips said, pulling her mask down to speak. Danny held back a giggle as Dan inched closer to him. Dan threw his arm around Danny's shoulder and gave a wild smile.

“Smile, Menorah boy, act like you're happy to be here.” Phillips positioned themselves behind the camera and held up four fingers.

Danny smiled as Phillips counted down. Once she was down to her last digit, Danny brought his index and middle finger up to his mouth and stuck his tongue in between them, giving a sly smirk in the process.

“Got it!” Phillips cried after the light flashed. Dan moved away from Danny and groaned.

“Why the fuck can’t you take things seriously for once?!” Dan cried, glaring at Danny, who just pointed at his face.

“ _ Look  _ who you're talking to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/) come yell at me about stuff there.


End file.
